They
by Lunnar-Eclipse
Summary: AU: Bloom Peters is a student in college trying to earn her masters in psychology. Everything seems to be perfect in her life, until she gets a call from her old friend Stella. She babbles on saying that monsters are after her; that she can't sleep at night or they will get her. She warns Bloom that she's next and she needs to stay in the light, why? Because, they're here.
1. Chapter 1: Don't be Afraid of the Dark

**Author's Note: Hey guys. This story will be a bit creepy, and I have decided that it will take place in an AU. (Alternate Universe) So what that means is: none of the Winx know each other (save for one) and will eventually meet up in the course of the story. Like I said before, this will be a bit creepy so if you don't like horror stories, I wouldn't suggest reading it. And I apologize in advanced if this first chapter is a little short. (It's more of an introduction, really) Btw, for reference, this story was based on the horror film of the same title. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Outside her windows a storm roared. There were flashes of lightning and the wind moaned, shaking trees and the home itself, causing the rooms to fill with creaks and shudders. Heavy rain buffeted her bedroom window, the trickling leaving little trails of liquid streaming down in shadows throughout her bedroom walls.

She lay huddled in her bed, clutching her stuffed dog, jumping each time another slap of thunder struck. Her eyes darted around her room and soon became fixated on her rotating night-light; the carrousel horses spinning slowly around, the soft light shining on her face, filling her mind with slight calm...

_BOOM! BANG!_

The thunder growled, shaking the house and shattering her sense of calmness. She quickly got up into a sitting position soon shouting, "Mom! Mom! _Mom!_" There was the sound of hurried footsteps and soon her door opened, her mother soon rushing to her daughter's bedside. "What's wrong Stella?" She coos, brushing aside a strand of her daughters long blond hair. "The storm is scaring me, mommy." She whined, her mother smiling. "There's nothing to be afraid of honey, it's just a storm. It can't hurt you." Stella pouted, and looked frightfully towards her window. "Can I sleep with you?" Her mother sighed. "Stella you're almost six years old. You're going to have to learn to sleep in your own bed." The petite blond raised an eyebrow. "Even when it's thunder and lightning?" Her mother chuckled, and kissed her on the forehead. "Even when it's thunder and lightning...now," She said, helping her get comfortable in her bed.

"It's time to go to sleep, okay?" Stella shook her head 'no.' "But mommy, they come for me...at night." Her mother frowned. "No one is coming for you." Still, her daughter looked anxious. "Want me to check?" Stella nodded her approval and her mother bent down, checking under her bed. "Yep, nothing here." She said, her daughter sighing in relief. "Now, if they do come, you said they can't see you under your blankets, right?" Stella nodded 'yes' and her mother nodded as well, soon walking over to the door. "I'll leave the door open just a crack, okay? Daddy and I will be down stairs if you need us." She smiled at her once more before slowly easing the door closed, leaving it slightly ajar and soon leaving. Stella sighed and got comfortable, soon allowing herself to fall asleep...

There was a sudden _snap_ as her bedroom door was closed, causing her eyes to flutter open. She looked around and soon noticed it as well, fear starting to creep into her mind. "Mommy?" She called out, earning no response. Her attention was suddenly brought to her closet door, which was slowly easing its way open with a creak. There was a soft clicking, and then slurping and soft cackling soon filled her room. Stella jumped and grabbed the flashlight on her nightstand, quickly taking cover under the blankets.

She turned it on and her eyes whirled around, her ears straining to hear the monsters that were creeping around her room. She could hear them slurping and hissing, their leathery legs swiftly carrying them across the floor. She could hear them snap, and their claws click on the hard wood floor. She kept her flashlight close to her face and waited silently; hoping that they would leave soon.

As she sat there, her flashlight began to short circuit, she hitting it to try and keep it alight. She worried they would get her if she didn't have it alight. But, she could soon hear the noises get softer and more distant, as if they _were_ leaving. She took a deep breath and timidly pulled down her blankets, looking around her room for any sign of them. She sighed with relief when she could see nothing but suddenly, something grabbed her from the side and began dragging her under the bed. "Mommy!" Stella screamed, she soon disappearing under the bed...they having taken her.


	2. Chapter 2: Memento Mori

**Author's Note: This is chapter two and there will be some graphic/disturbing scenes (more-so near the end) so read with caution at the end if you're not comfortable with violent scenes. Enjoy chapter two, readers.**

* * *

The biker sped across the streets of New York, twisting and swerving around pedestrians and cars as they made their way through the bustling city. She zoomed across sidewalks and across streets, soon skidding to a halt as she finally made it to her destination. She picked up her bike and quickly made her way up the stairs and soon into her apartment.

The exhausted woman rested her bike on a wall and made her way to the answering machine, pressing a button to allow all missed messages to play back at her. "Hey girl, it's me, Roxy. Just popping in to remind you that you have your oral presentation and thesis in a few days...I'm sure you'll knock 'em dead!" There was a long _beep!_ as that messaged finished, the next one soon playing. "Hey Bloom, it's Sky. I think it's time that you and I went out sometime. Say...around eight? I know you have a life outside of school." The woman, Bloom, smirked and soon hopped into the shower, answering the machine with, "But I have to study!" There was another _beep!_ and the final message played. "And _don't_ say that you have to study...you've done enough. I'm coming to get you at eight."

* * *

The two laughed and soon took a sip of their drinks. "I can't believe that you're soon going to be a master of psychology." Sky joked, Bloom smiling. "Yeah well, it wasn't exactly a walk in the park." Her boyfriend smiled and took a sip of his beer. "So, master of the mind, if you're so good, analyze me." Bloom smirked and looked at him. "Well...I'd say that you were born to an upper-middle class family, considering the school that you went to. You're fairly kind, but can be rather cocky. You're someone who thinks highly of themselves but that doesn't get in the way of your emotions and processing." Sky nodded, and Bloom smiled back at him. "Now it's your turn."

Sky sighed and looked at her as well. "I'd say that you're very smart and very kind. You are not selfish and tend to put the well-being of others before your own...but, you can also be rather moody." Bloom made a face. "I'm not moody!" She snapped back, Sky laughing. "I didn't mean it in a bad way! It just means you feel, and that's a good thing."

* * *

Sky lead Bloom through the hall and stopped once they had reached her apartment door. "Make sure you don't stay up till four in the morning studying, okay?" He joked, Bloom pecking him on the cheek. "Yeah, yeah..." She mumbled, opening her door and entering her room. She made her way into the living room and pulled out her thesis and study books, soon plopping unto the couch. She began flipping through her psychology books when the phone suddenly rang.

She jumped, startled from the noise and picked it up. "Hello?" She asked, only to be answered by labored breathing. "Bloom...?" The caller finally croaked out, Bloom gasping quietly. "Oh Stella, hi. Is everything alright?" The caller, Stella, sounded nervous. "Uhm no...not at all. C-could you meet me?" Bloom frowned and checked the time. "It's a little—" She sighed. "Sure Stella where do you want me to meet you?" There was an anxious sigh on the other line before Stella replied, "At the diner that's near the courthouse." Bloom nodded. "Okay, see you there." She then hung up, quickly gathering a coat and umbrella as she made her way out.

Bloom quickly made her way across the street, soon walking on the sidewalks until she made it to the small diner. She walked in and was greeted by a friendly atmosphere. She looked around for her friend and soon heard her name being called. "Bloom!" Someone snapped from the back, her head whirling around to find Stella standing near an empty table awkwardly. Bloom made her way towards her and inwardly flinched when she saw her. "Stella? I almost didn't recognize you." She gasped, sitting down. "Yeah, I look terrible." Stella mumbled, picking at a sore on her hand.

Terrible was an understatement. Stella had dark bags under her eyes and her skin was pale and grimy. Her hair was very long, lanky and oily, knotted and split. Her nails were very short, as if they kept being bitten off if they ever tried to grow. She wore a filthy tank top and matted jacket, her pants having holes and tears in them.

"You mustn't have recognized me, huh? I look pretty bad, right?" Bloom frowned. "You—you look terrible." She stated, Stella twitching and picking more at the wound. "What happened to your hand?" She asked, Stella poking at it some more. "Well, it's kind of hard to explain." Bloom gave her friend a sympathetic smile. "Well try." As she said this, the lights in the restaurant began to flicker which caused Stella to become jumpy and paranoid.

"They're here." She says, looking around the restaurant. "Who? Stella, it's just a power surge from the storm." She quickly nodded 'no'. "No, it's not...listen, do you remember those night-terrors that you used to have?" Bloom blinked, taken back by the random question. "What, when we were kids?" Stella nodded. "That's when they marked us...and now they're back." Bloom frowned. "Who?" Stella seemed to have ignored the question and instead focused her attention on a crying baby near the back. "You hear that?" She asks, Bloom becoming confused. "What?" Stella looked at her impatiently and drew her focus away from the child. "Listen, you hear a baby crying or you hear a kid crying, you keep moving, okay? Children can sort of sense them. They're your warning." Bloom raised an eyebrow. "Warning against what?"

Stella ignored this question once again and was suddenly focused on the flickering lights. "They effect the electrical things. They effect the lights and the phones...t-they effect things!" She snapped, Bloom having had enough. "Stella stop! You're not making any sense. Just tell me what happened." Stella rolled her eyes. "But I _am_ telling you! They can't be in the light; they hide in the dark so you can't see them. I-I mean, I've been doing research and reading...and I don't think I'm alone. Poe...I think he saw them too. His writing is dark and hopeless and he went crazy too..." Bloom sighed and rubbed her hands anxiously. "I don't know what you're talking about." Stella narrowed her eyes at her. "Well of course you don't! I gotta work nights so I can sleep days! My own fucking mother looks at me like I oughta be locked up!" She snarled, a few people turning their heads to see what all the shouting was about. Stella noticed this and lowered her voice, soon hissing through clenched teeth, "I gotta be locked up."

She began picking at her sore again and then sighed angrily. "I even tried to find if there's other people like us. I made friends just to see if I wasn't alone and you wanna know what I found out?" Bloom blinked. "What?" Stella took a rugged breath. "Nobody can help me." Bloom's eyes filled with sadness and she reached her hands out to comfort her troubled friend. "I'm going to help you." But all she did was recoil away. "No, you can't...I-I shouldn't have called." She says, her eyes soon filling with tears. "No, you did the right thing. Just try and explain it to me!" Bloom said firmly, yet kindly. Stella just nodded 'no' and began crying harder, soon covering her face with her hands.

"I'm scared." She says, the lights soon flickering more furiously. "I don't wanna be scared!" She whines, more tears falling from her face. "There's nothing to be scared of." Bloom says kindly, she nodding 'no'. "You're wrong." She snarls, more tears falling as the lights seemed to jitter in their sockets. "Stella..." Bloom whispered, her voice filled with sympathy. "I'm sorry..." Stella finally mumbles. "Sorry for what?" Bloom asks, her heart soon catching in her throat as she watched Stella pull out a gun and aim it under her chin. "No!" She shouted, but it was too late. A loud _bang!_ filled the room and blood soon splattered unto Bloom's shocked face, a shrill scream soon piercing the quiet atmosphere of the diner...


	3. Chapter 3: When the Mirror Cracks

Bloom splashed cold water on her face, trying to rid herself of the dark spots that stained her visage. She was still shaken up over the whole incident that had come to play at the diner that night; refusing to look at her reflection until her face was completely clean.

She was soon finished and made her way to her bedroom, where Sky was waiting for her. He embraced her in a tight hug, comforting her the best he could. He helped her get into bed, pulling up the blankets and making her comfortable. He kissed her on the forehead before walking out of her room and shutting the door softly.

Bloom sighed and shifted to her side, watching the rain fall down her windows. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep, so she just watched the rain for the time being...

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the phone ringing. She jumped and quickly answered it. "Hello?" She asked, only to be greeted by a strange crackling and slurping noise. "Hello?" She asked again, but was still answered by the same strange noise. "Hello?" This time the phone cut off and all she could hear was the dial tone. She frowned and hung up, shrugging this off as a mere miss-dial. She turned to her side and saw that her closet door was open. She looked at it curiously before rolling her eyes. "This is ridiculous..." She mumbled, walking over and shutting it.

But then, she heard something. She walked near her door and opened it, poking her head out. "Sky?" She called out, but earned no response. She walked out and began following the sound, finally making her way to the bathroom. "Sky?" She asked, walking to the running shower and opening it, finding no one. She shrugged and reached her hand in to shut it off when the lights suddenly began to flicker.

Her attention was brought to this, and she walked over to her sink where the headlights were spazzing out. She touched the medicine cabinet above the sink, which caused the lights to fizz and pop even more. She pulled it open and could not believe her eyes.

Inside were not her Band-Aids, cotton balls and makeup. Instead there was a strange, black, translucent film coating the inside. She peered closer and could see that this was actually some kind of a portal. The inside was dark and covered with rocks. She couldn't believe what she was seeing! She brought her hand out to touch the portal, to see if she was not just dreaming, and her hand went right through. She brought it back, frightened, to find that her hand was now covered in a thick black slime. She grimaced, and soon her hand began to crush in on itself; her fingers bending in, soon crushing themselves into a ball. Bloom gasped and shut the cabinet, the glass cracking and revealing a horrible monster in the reflection.

She screamed and quickly whirled around, trying to attack the monster. She lashed out and ran into the shower curtains, trying to defend herself with her hands and feet. The bathroom door suddenly burst open and Sky ran in, Bloom snarling at clawing at him. "Bloom!" He shouted, she answering him with a scream and a pounce. "Bloom calm down!" Sky shouted, grabbing her wrists to prevent either of them from getting hurt. Bloom suddenly gasped and tears started to roll down her cheeks. "S-Sky?" She whimpered, Sky hugging her tight. "What—how did I get here?" She asks, Sky shrugging. "I-I don't know...maybe you were sleep walking?" Bloom nodded at this and rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes soon wandering to the cracked mirror...

* * *

The funeral service was long and tiring. When they had finally finished everything, the grieving made their way into Stella's family home.

Bloom gave her condolences to Stella's parents, the both of them very happy that she could be there. She made her way away from the crowd and soon began observing those who were walking around. "Huh, it's nice to see someone else who wasn't born in the 1950's." A snarky voice says from behind her, Bloom whirling around to find three women standing there.

The first woman was rather pale, and she had deep blue eyes and long black hair tied in pigtails. The second woman had very dark skin, blue-green eyes and very long and curly dark brown hair. The third woman had tan skin, bright green eyes and long, caramel-colored hair. They all were adorned in black attire.

Bloom's eyes widened at the sight of them but, she soon composed herself. "Hey." She replied softly. "So uh, how did you Stella?" The woman with pigtails asks. "We were friends since we were kids...I'm Bloom." The three suddenly looked very surprised. "Yeah, Stella talked a lot about you. I'm Layla, and this is—"

"Musa." The one with pigtails snaps. "And I'm Flora, hi," The woman with caramel-colored hair says, shaking Bloom's hand. "We were all really close in college." Bloom nods. "You were with her, weren't you? The night that she..." Layla began, but soon trailed off. "Yeah..." Bloom mumbles, Flora giving her a look of sympathy. "I'm sorry...did she say anything to you?" Bloom shrugged. "Nothing I could understand. It was all pretty incoherent...sort of like she was on something again." Musa frowned. "Well you know, she _was_ taking Prozac...I guess it didn't work." Layla rolled her eyes at this, and Bloom smiled awkwardly. "Excuse me..." She says, soon walking off; Flora glaring at Musa.

Bloom made her way upstairs and could see that the door to Stella's room was ajar, she making her way into her friends room. She walked around and noticed all the candles that littered the place. She glanced at a wall which was covered with newspaper clippings, each headline having the word "kidnapped" on them. She could see strange pictures of evil looking creatures, and lighters were scattered across the top of a clothes drawer. She walked over and opened one of the compartments, discovering that it was completely filled with batteries. She was so caught up in her observations that she hadn't noticed someone else walking into the room.

"Hey." A voice says, Bloom whirling around to find Flora standing at the doorway. "Are you," She began, but sighed, making her way into the room. "I just wanted to apologize for Musa's comment back there...girl engages her mouth before her brain sometimes." Bloom chuckled softly. "It's okay...I'm just a little oversensitive right now." Flora nodded. "We all are." Bloom sighed and made her way to Flora.

"So, had you seen much of Stella lately?" Flora nodded. "Yeah...until she moved back here about three months ago." Bloom nodded and soon picked up a battery from the drawer. "Do you have any idea what she was trying to tell us with all this?" Flora shrugged. "I don't know...maybe she was planning for a really long camping trip?" Bloom chuckled. "Or that she was afraid of the dark." Bloom nodded. "I know that feeling..."

Flora frowned and soon sat down on a nearby chair. "You had night-terrors as a kid, right?" Bloom raised an eyebrow at Flora. "Did Stella tell you that?" Flora nodded. "Yeah...for a while it was all she could talk about. In fact, it's the reason that she, Layla, Musa and I all met. We all had them." Bloom was shocked. "What?" Flora chuckled. "It's crazy, huh? See, we all got really close freshman year, but it was only until later that Stella told us that she had sought us out. She was obsessed back then."

"And what about later?" Bloom asks, clearly intrigued. "She came to me recently, a few times, babbling about how we need to stay in the light. I guess I should have taken her more seriously...but I was just so used to Stella acting crazy, you know? That it never occurred to me that the same thing could happen to us."

* * *

_I wish for this nighttime to last for a lifetime. The darkness around me, shores of a solar sea. Oh how I wish to go down with the sun...sleeping, weeping, with you._

Her somber music softly played through her car as she drove down a dark and empty street, hoping to get home soon. Bloom sighed and tried to relax...she hoped nothing else happened, this day had been stressful enough.

_Sorrow has a human heart, for my God I will depart. I've sailed before a thousand mo-o-o-o-ns...n-eeever f-f-f..._

Bloom frowned and tried switching songs, her radio just sputtering and screwing up the sound even more. She sighed angrily and re-focused her attention back to the road, only to be greeted by a small, brown-skinned creature crossing the road. She screamed and swerved to avoid it, her car screeching and soon stopping with a jerk. Bloom gasped and rubbed her eyes, opening her glove compartment and grabbing her flashlight before making her way outside.

She walked over and popped her hood open, looking inside to see what could have caused her car to stop. She jiggled a few of the gears, noticing nothing wrong. She then heard a _snap!_ and she spun around to see what could have done it. She couldn't see anything and shined her flashlight around, that doing nothing either. She rolled her eyes and began inspecting her motor again, snapping and squeaking noises soon filling the air.

Bloom looked around once more and when saw nothing, she shrugged it off. She closed her hood and made her way back into her car, hoping to start it back up again. She hopped in and put the keys in the ignition, twisting it several times but to no avail. She let out an irritated sigh, looking ahead of her. She did not like this road, and hoped her car would start soon...she didn't want to find out what was—"Bloom!" A voice suddenly hisses, Bloom whirling around to find Stella sitting next to her. She let out a shrill scream and backed out of her car, a truck soon honking for her to move, she quickly moving out of the way.

She suddenly jumped as she felt her car whir back to life, her music playing once again and the engine humming softly. She took a deep breath and slowly climbed into the car, locking the doors as she did so. She inhaled slowly and soon calmed her nerves, quickly making her way down and away from this creepy road...

* * *

**Author's Note: Just leaving this note to tell you that the song that was playing in her car was "Sleeping Sun" by Nightwish. Anyways, please review and fav. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4: Beyond Belief

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, readers. I have been busy and went on vacation. But now that things have finally calmed down, I can start working on this story again. I'd like to thank those who reviewed and left encouraging comments. I can't tell you how much those mean to me. So, without further ado, here's chapter four.**

* * *

Bloom swiftly made her way down the hall; her nerves still on edge over the whole thing that had occurred on the road. She shook softly, and her eyes were wide with unknown fear. As she neared Sky's apartment door, she took a deep breath to calm herself, then opening the door. She was greeted by Sky and his roommates drinking beer, bottles upon bottles of it scattered across the room. Sky didn't seem to notice her at first, but his friends snickering soon aroused his attention. "Hey babe, welcome home." He slurred, Bloom glaring at him in disbelief. "Are you drunk?" Sky looked at his friends. "I prefer _intoxicated_." He said stupidly, laughing. Bloom scoffed at the scene and quickly made her way out; Sky sighing and chasing after her.

"Oh come on, I'm just having a couple of drinks! What's with all the hostility?" Bloom whirled around to face him and snapped, "I had an accident." Sky's eyes widened. "What?" Bloom sighed and rubbed her eyes. "On the way home I had an accident." Sky looked at her with concern. "Well are you hurt?" Bloom frowned. "No..." Sky nodded. "Okay, tell me what happened." She sighed. "Well I was driving out in the middle of nowhere and I thought something ran in front of me so I had to slam on the breaks. I nearly went off the road." Sky raised an eyebrow at her story. "Did you hit something?" Bloom shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know...I-I don't think so. I-I thought I saw...I...I'm not exactly sure what happened."

"Okay well, was it an animal?" Sky inquired, Bloom nodding 'no'. "I don't think so." Sky smirked. "Okay so what did you hit, an alien?" He said, chuckling. Bloom glared at him before letting out an irritated sigh. "I should have known..." She whispered, then turning away from Sky. "I should have known!" She snapped back. "Oh okay, hey!" Sky called out, Bloom whirling back around to face him. "No, I should have known that you would make fun of me!" Sky sighed. "Well what do you want me to say?" Bloom shrugged. "I don't know, I just...something scared me and I've got my presentation the day after tomorrow and I just don't need to come home and find you drunk with your idiot roommates." She snapped back, Sky narrowing his eyes at her. "Look," He began, glaring. "Let me tell you what _I've_ been up to. There was a thirteen car pile-up on Highway 80 last night. So for the past twenty-four hours, I've been cutting dead people out of their cars." Bloom was shocked by this, and lowered her head slightly from shame. "There's a difference between what you've been through and what I've been through. Yours is in there," Sky snapped, pointing at her head. "Mine is out here." He explained, outstretching his arms. "Don't get confused about which is which." And with one final glance, he turned around and walked back into his room; leaving Bloom alone.

* * *

The following day, Bloom was in her apartment reading when she heard a knock on the door. She walked over and opened it, finding Layla, Musa and Flora standing there. She was quite shocked to see them, but eventually let them all in when Flora explained that she had to show her something. They all sat down and Flora soon handed Bloom an old and withered black book. Bloom took it and inspected it, opening it up and flipping through the pages.

"What is it?" She asked, looking at the scrawled writing that covered the pages. "Stella's diary. She's been writing in it since childhood and we thought you might want to take a look at it." Flora explained, Layla then adding in, "Maybe you can make more some sense of it than we could." Bloom nodded and continued flipping through its contents, soon placing it on the wooden table in front of them. "It's pretty deranged stuff." Musa stated, then grabbing the book and flipping through it. "Um like this..."Saw them again beneath the window in the alley. Always in darkness and shadow. Where do they come from? Could it be that darkness is their way in and our of our world?"' She read, shuffling through the pages once again before reading. "'Origins: incubus, bringer of nightmares, Grendel's lurking in the darkness. Can only assume that light is my savior. Maybe it's all in my head; the insane nightmare of a schizo.'" She finished, a somber look crossing over Bloom's face.

"You don't seem surprised by any of this." Layla said, Bloom nodding. "Well it's a lot like the stuff she talked about the night she died...it's not too surprising that she would write about it too." Layla nodded in agreement. "No, I guess not. It's just that—well, we were wondering if..." She began, but then trailed off. "What?" Bloom asked, confused. "If you've had any recent night terrors." Musa finished, Bloom nodding 'yes'. "Yeah...actually I have." Musa nodded, and pointed to herself. "Us too." Flora states, a look of shock appearing on Bloom's face. "Ever since Stella killed herself, I've had this uneasy feeling. You know, like I'm being watched. I mean, I'm twenty-two years old, but when I walk into a dark room...it's like I'm five again." Flora explained, Bloom chuckling softly at this statement. "Come on you guys. We've all been through a traumatic experience. It's only natural that certain uncomfortable feelings would be stirred up." She explained, appealing to their common sense. Flora gave her an odd look. "You don't remember..." She whispered, Bloom frowning at the odd statement. "Remember what?"

"How powerful those feelings were." Bloom raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Flora took a deep breath, but soon answered Bloom's question. "When I was five, I watched my sister drown in a lake that we used to spend our summers. Right after, I started having these terrible night terrors. There was one particularly bad night. I woke up screaming my head off, and my parents tried for some time to get me back to sleep, and I eventually did. A couple hours later, my mother came up to check on me and I was gone. They looked everywhere; in the attic, in the basement...all over the house. My mother was hysterical. She thought that I had been kidnapped, or run-off, or who knows what. Then my father went into the backyard, and he heard a noise in the doghouse—of all places. He stooped down, looked in and there I was, huddled in the back. Naturally he reached in but...that's when I stabbed him in the eye with a kitchen knife. I was convinced he wasn't my father. That he was some kind of demon coming for me—I was absolutely sure of it. I haven't had that feeling since I was a kid, but I have it now, and so do Musa and Layla. We thought...that you might too."

* * *

Bloom sat in a small and quiet waiting room. The area was quaint and filled with teddy-bears, crayons, small toys and big comfy chairs. She looked around and waited silently, the office door soon opening with a soft click. A girl with pixie-cut purple hair and blue eyes poked her head out, she then smiling. She wore a gray dress shirt and black pants, her flat shoes barely making a sound against the soft carpet. "Bloom?" She asked, Bloom nodding and getting out of her seat. "Yes?" She asked, the woman scribbling something unto a piece of paper. "Doctor Faragonda will see you now." She said, opening the door and allowing Bloom to walk inside. This room was much larger and two large couches stood on opposite ends. In the back was a large wooden desk, where an old woman sat. When Bloom had made her way inside, she smiled.

"Bloom?" She asked, Bloom nodding. "I hardly recognized you! In fact, I don't recognize you at all but sit down!" She said, chuckling, Bloom nodding her thanks and sitting on one of the plush sofas. "It's hard to think of you as the frightened little girl who used to come in here." Faragonda said, getting up from her desk and making her way to the other sofa, sitting down.

"By God what's it been?" Faragonda mumbled. "Twenty years." Bloom replied, the Doctor scoffing. "Twenty years? It's a wonder I'm still around." Bloom smiled but her attention was soon brought back to the purple-haired woman who made her way to the two and took a seat next to Faragonda. "Oh I see you've already met Tecna. She's my assistant for the next few months and if you want, will be part of this session." Bloom shrugged, indifferent about it. "That's fine." She replied, Faragonda smiling. "Excellent! But before we work, we must chat. So, what have you been doing with yourself?" Bloom chuckled. "Um well, actually, I'm going for my Master's in psychology." Faragonda grinned. "Psychology? That's wonderful. Now tell me, outside of studying, how are you doing?" At this Bloom frowned. "I'm not doing that well Dr. Faragonda. That's why I came to see you. I haven't been sleeping that well. I think I had a recurrence." This time, Tecna spoke up. "A recurrence of what?" Bloom sighed. "Night terrors." Faragonda frowned at this information. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, a few nights ago. I woke up in my bathroom totally disoriented. My boyfriend came to help me and I attacked him." Bloom explained, Tecna nodding. "Well that certainly _does_ sound like a night terror." Faragonda nodded in agreement. "Indeed, but it's not unheard of in adults." Bloom sighed. "But it's really quite abnormal?" Faragonda nodded. "Yes, that's right. Night terrors can be part of normal childhood development. But I have found that the most violent and persistent cases occur in children who have suffered profound, emotional trauma. If I recall, you came to see me shortly after your father took his own life, is that correct?" Bloom's eyes filled with un-shed tears and she swallowed hard to keep her emotions at bay. "Yes." She replied. "So, you're recent night terror could be caused by an increase of stress or fatigue...am I far off?" Tecna inquired, Bloom nodding 'no'.

"Bloom," Faragonda began, smiling lightly. "why don't we schedule a formal session? I don't usually treat adults, but seeing as we have history, you could come in here and describe the things you've been going through. Then we'll try to figure out if it really is a recurrence of night terrors or if it's something else."

* * *

Layla, Musa and Flora all busied themselves in their apartment. Musa was painting rather intensely; Flora was pouring some tea and reading a book; and Layla was tying up her tennis shoes, just about ready to go for a jog. "Well, I'm off. Don't wait up!" She snickers, running to the lift and hopping in; it humming as it went down.

There was an awkward moment of silence before Flora broke it. "What do you think went through Stella's mind as she did it?" She asked Musa, the girl shrugging. "Bullet.'" She snapped, Flora rolling her eyes. "I don't know, Flora, the same thing that goes through everyone's mind before they kill themselves. That they hate their life; better off dead than alive; blah, blah, blah." She hissed, rigorously dragging and splatting paint unto the canvas.

"I wonder what it's like to get to that place..." Flora whispered, soon picking at a band-aid on her ankle. "What?" Musa snapped, then rolling her eyes. "Look Flora, stop picking at it. It's never gonna heal." Flora scoffed. "It's not healing anyways so I might as well get some satisfaction." She peeled off the bad-aid and poked at it, flinching from the pain. "I think it's getting worse." Musa snorted. "Maybe it's cancer." Flora gaped at her friend. "You know there is something seriously demented about you, did you know that?" Musa stopped painting and walked over, grabbing a coat and flinging it on. "Ya know, maybe I should have gone to law school." Flora smirked up at her. "Like I said, demented." Musa chuckled. "Look I'm gonna go out, try to detox for a little bit. You're gonna be alright by yourself?" Flora nodded. "You sure?" Flora sighed. "Yep." She replied, beginning the book chapter once again. "Okay...bye." Musa says, walking to the lift and soon going down.

Flora peeked at the machine to make sure Musa was gone and checked on her wound again, a sudden scratching and snarling sound catching her attention. She could hear the lift making its way back up, and she walked over, watching as it chugged its way up, soon halting and shaking the metal bars. Flora was about to return to the couch when the strange sounds filled the room. She looked at the rectangular silver vents that crawled their way across the rooms walls. She listened intently and then a snap was heard. She smirked. "Gotcha."

Flora pulled off the baring for the vents and poked her head in, flicking on a lighter to see a rat scurry back into the depths of the air-vents. "Damn rats." She spat, and reached for the mouse-trap to replace it, the thing snapping on her. She jumped and dropped her lighter, a strange sound filling the vent. She grabbed the lighter and tried flicking it on, but it wouldn't light. The crackling and hissing continued to resonate in the vents and she peered into the dark, just barely making out the dark form of a creature. Thinking it was merely a rat, Flora continue to try and get the lighter to spark. She could hear the thing jolt to life and it made her jump, her eyes straining against the dark to see where it went. She rolled her eyes out of annoyance and clicked the lighter once again, the creature snarling and lunging towards her. She gasped, but a flame erupting from the lighters tip; causing the thing to howl and vanish. Flora blinked, dumbfounded, but decided it would be best to ignore the whole thing. She jammed the bars back into place and plopped back unto the couch; trying hard to forget the strange encounter...**  
**


End file.
